Poor Fluffy
by Crusnik Cain
Summary: Sesshomaru yells at Rin after she gets in the way, but Fluffy didn't mean it. Rin runs away, will Sessh get her back?
1. She Is Gone

Ohayo, minna-san!!!!

Super Titles: Why are you being cheery? You depressed yourself writing this...

Silence!

Happy Dance Man: She does not own InuYasha or Sesshomaru or Rin or-

Why is there so many charaters?????????????

Chapter One...She Is Gone

(Sessy's POV)

Why? Why am I so...arrogant? How come I hadn't figured that yelling like that would make her run away?

"Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Jaken.

"Hm?" I asked annoyed.

"Why do you care if that whelp ran away? If she truly wanted to stay, then she would have."

I growled and walked faster, leaving Jaken and my two-headed dragon in the dust.

(Jaken's POV)

"What is wrong with him?" I mumbled to myself,"Why does he care? I'M the loyal servant who is willing to die for him, not her...," memories of what happened two days ago flood into my mind.

FLASHBACK

A monsterous demon had snuck up on our group. Rin screamed as she usually did. Sesshomaru immediatly reaches for Tokijin and asks the demons business.

"I've come here to kill you off of course Lord Sesshomaru," it said. How dare it speak in such a mocking tone to my master?!

"Fool. Die," Sesshomaru said in his usual cool tone. He lunged at the demon, but with surprising speed it managed to jump out of Tokijin's path. Now behind my Lord, the demon swipped at his back and ripped through the armor and kimono. Red seeped through to the pure white of his shirt. That coward! Attacking from the back!

I heard the whelp girl scream his name, and before I could shush her, she ran past me in a blur,"Stop!" she cried to the beast, as she tried to guard the wounded dog-demon behind her as best she could.

"HA! A little girl such as you thinks she can ward me off?! You should die for such idiocy!!!" it shrieked, and swipped at Rin this time. She couldn't move in time, but her body was pushed down to the ground by Sesshomaru's hand. Then a sickening crunch was heard as the demon's claws shredded Sesshomaru's chest. Rin screamed his name once more, but he simply told her to stay down. Once she did so, he jumped at the demon, killing it with his whip.

After such injuries, Sesshomaru's body gave way under him, and he knelt. Rin got up and ran to him, and asked if he was alright.

"You FOOL!" he yelled at her, his voice almost making her loose balance.

"Huh?" said, her eyes wide.

"How could you do that? You risked yourself for me! I've never seen such idiocy!"

"But...but...you were hurt-"

"What difference does it make?! That demon almost killed you! If he had succeeded, it would have been YOUR fault, not mine!"

"But...," the girls eyes were beginning to well up with tears.

"I wish you weren't here," Sesshomaru hissed. Rin stared downward, then turned slowly. She paused, as if awaiting a responce, then bolted into the forest.

END FLASHBACK

Now the Lord's reduced to this? Sigh...He is too stubborn, and as much as I dislike the girl, I will get her back...for Sesshomaru's sake.

End of chapter one! Review, please! Also, read my other stories, see my bio for details.


	2. All Alone Again

Chapter Two!!!

I am terribly, TERRIBLY sorry for not updating sooner!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!! My computer was totaly f-ing up my AOL connection to the internet, so I could not update, no matter how much I had written!!! Do you now what that feels like?! Like having to pee real bad, but others are using all possible bathrooms, and when they do get out, they stanked up the whole place, so you say F THIS!!! I don't even have to piss anymore, dammit!!!

Happy Dance Man: Please excuse us while we was out our masteresses mouth!!!

What?! can't talk, for soap bubbles in my mouth spits Ahem, excuse me for my bad language and metaphor. Not being able to update isn't like having to pee at all!!! Heh, heh, heh...?

Super Titles: That's better! She owns nothing, NOTHING!!! And if you say otherwise, "Mister Lawyer Man", than you're just a...Just a stupid head!!!

Side Note: This story's on a favorites list?! But, it was only up to chapter one!!! I'm so flatered!!! Sank you so much, person I'm to lazy to see what their name is!!!

Warning!!! A real tear-jerker if your the sentimental type...or just plain mental.

Chapter Two...All Alone Again.

(Rin-chan's POV)

Running. I have to keep running.

_But my feet hurt so bad._

Keep running. That is all that matters now.

_I think I'm bleeding._

Forget it! The pain my feet feel doesn't even come close to the pain in my heart...How could he yell at me like that? I was trying to help him, and he said he did not want me there...

_The pain, I cannot stand it._

It hurts...My chest hurts...Because of him, because of me, because of...

_It hurts..._

(Third Person)

Rin slowed to a stop, and fell to her knees onto the cold, hard dirt. Her small, tired legs could not even hold up her light weight, and she fell completly. She rested on the dirt, stomach down and face turned slighlty so she could breathe. It took her several agonizing seconds to realize that her face was trenches in what she had thought was sweat. But it was not; tears covered her face.

She sat up slowly and wiped off her face, only to make her face brown with dirt from her hands that had pushed her into sitting position. She looked down at her feet, and saw that they were indeed bleeding. As she was running, she ignored the intense pain she felt as she stepped on thorns and sharp rocks.

Rin tried to clean herself up as best she could, but the dirt only made the bleeding last longer. As she bound her feet with the torn off hem of her yukata, she looked up and nearly passed out when she realized where she was.

The place where she first met Sesshomaru.

Her tears started up again. Whether from the memories that were now flooding her mind, or from the pain of bleeding, she did not know. Dispite her injuries, she got up and carfully sat against the tree trunk that a wounded Sesshomaru once sat against.

"No wonder he picked here to recooperate," she thought to herself,"The grass is nice and comfy."

The girl's eyes slid shut, and dreams overtook her.

FLASHBACK / DREAM

She had just gotten another cruel beating from her elders. Her parents had been killed a week ago, right in front of her, and they beat her and told her to get over it. She was mute because of it.

Rin walked down a path in the forest that she had tread much in the last few days. Her face hurt her badly. She looked up to see past a nearby tree, and back-tracked a few steps after she sees what it lying under that same tree.

A demon. But it was not like the evil, putrid-smelling and looking demons she was acostomed to. This demon was beautiful. He (a very feminine he) lay there, spralled under the tree, using a mound of what looked like fur as a pillow. He was unconcious and battle-worn. Blood-stains could be seen on his kimono.

Rin took a few steps forward to better see him. He had long, silver hair, that went perfectally with his outfit. Broken, black armor was encasing his chest. On his face were two pinkish stripes on either cheek. On his eye-lids was what looked like eye-shadow of the same color. But what intriged Rin the most was the purple cresent moon in the middle of his forhead.

He was indeed facsinating.

She desperatly wanted to know who would dare harm such an arresting creature.

It was many days later, and Rin kept going back to the wounded man, giving him fish to eat and water to drink. He always refused it, saying he didn't eat human food and that her kindness was wasted. But Rin persisted.

She had fallen more and more into the feeling of intrigue once the man had awoken. Under his painted eye-lids were the most beautiful golden eyes she had ever seen...In fact the only golden eyes she had ever seen. Also, it was his voice. A surprisingly deep, masculine voice came from him. It always made Rin feel more brave, somehow, even though he had never said any compliments to her.

She was beaten again; for stealing fish from the river, though she couldn't tell the elders why...For several reasons.

Rin walked to the man once more, dissapointed in herslef for not being able to get him a suitable meal. He refused to eat what she had managed to bring, she insisted, but he still refused. Rin gave up and sighed, looking down at the ground.

A long moment goes by before the man broke the silence,"Where did you get those bruises?"

Rin quickly looked up at him, but he wasn't looking at her. He paused, then continued,"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."

Rin continued to stare, amazed. Then, he looked at her with a questioning gaze. She smiled and laughed slightly, revealing a missing tooth due to the beatings.

"What's there to be so happy about?" he asked,"I simply asked a question. I'm not concerned, just curious..."

What happened? I had been so happy being around him, but now I'm going to die. I should have never gone back to the village!

Rin could hear the hungry wolves chasing after her. She kept running from them, determined to reach the man, to see him once more...

She tripped over a high root, and looked up into the mouths of the hungry beasts, then saw no more.

She was warm, alive. She slowly looked up into the surprised eyes of her savior. It was him! The man she adored had saved her from death. But how did he...?

He quickly stood up once he saw that Rin could stand on her own. He swiftly walked away, earning complaints from a toad-demon that Rin figured was his hench-man. She slowly followed him, determined to learn more.

END FLASHBACK / DREAM

Rin had been awake for some time. She remembered what she had felt like when Sesshomaru let her come with him.

Happy.

She had not been so hapy in her life, not even when her parents had been alive. He was her destiny, in a way, she knew it from the moment she layed eyes on him.

She had also realized in that moment that she loved him.

Rin brought her knees to her chest and cried once more.

What had she done to make him hate her? What had she done? Confusion roamed her from the moment Sesshomaru had told her he did not want her there.

Because he hated her, she hated her self...

WAH!!! Poor Rin!!! That should be the title, not Poor Fluffy!!!...No, Poor Fluffy is the title for a reason, and the reason will be in next chapter.

Review, please once you've stopped crying!!!


	3. The Reason I Care

I'm sorry!!! I'm sor-ry!!! My computer doth have mental issues, so now is the only time in a month I've been able to type!!!

Chapter Three!!!

Lalalalalalalalala!!! I own InuYasha! I stole it from Viz and Rumiko Takahashi! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ah? sees lawyers drooling for a good case OKAY Then, just kidding! wink wink

Chapter Three...The Reason I Care

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked for the upteenth time. His lord seemed to be spacing quite often lately...And it was really starting to piss the toad off.

Sesshomaru was walking ahead of Jaken and his two-headed dragon by about four yards. He didn't want to see that dragon...Rin was always the one to tend to it...

_"I wish you weren't here..."_

Why did I say that? I don't remember the sentence even going through the general thought process before it came through my lips. But, in a way, it's true. I wish she would go back to the world of humans. She would be safer there...She is never safe here...THEN WHY DIDN'T I SAY THAT?! Why did I make myself out to be a prick?! Now she is out ON HER OWN, in the midst of blood-thirsty demons, with NO ONE to even protect her, or clothe her, or feed her, or...talk to her.

Sesshomaru let out a small smirk on his lips.

Yes, she was a talker, that one. She talked to the dragon when she was left behind, she even made up songs about me that I've heard her hum. She and Jaken argue in consistance, too.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

But, she is all alone, now...Probably talking to herself, insane. Or perhaps...dead. NO! She is NOT dead! She can't be...Wait...Why do I even care?

_"Lord Sesshomaru_?!_" _it was official, Jaken was pissed.

Ever since I brought her back to life, she has become a major part of my thought process. I worry about her constantly, now that I think of it. Why did I even bring her back to life? She had helped me recover, that's a good reason...

"**_LORD SESSHOMARU!!!???_**"

"WHAT?!" Fliffy spun around, Jaken stopped in his tracks, realizing he had derailed a VERY important train of thought.

"Em...Please excuse my insolence, but...Are we going to look for...rin...?" he sqeeked out the girl's name because of the look on his Lord's face.

Sesshomaru turned slowly back around. He gazed out into the distance. He then brought a hand up to his breast-shield; where the beast had sliced him. Rin had defended him in a most impossible situation, and he YELLED at her for it?! He was quite the idiot at times.

"Jaken."

"...Yes, Lord?"

"Why do you think we should go after Rin?" Jaken was astonished. Sesshomaru asked HIM, a simple toad servant, advice?

"Um...Because she is important to you..." he wasn't exaclty sure if that was the right thing to say.

Sesshomaru paused. Yes, she was important...Why?

Suddenly, the dog-demon was struch with an awesome realization. Jaken gaped.

Am I possibly be...Is it possible that the reason I keep her safe and worry for her is...Love? Am I...in love with her?

"Uh...Lord?"

".........Jaken."

"Hai?"

"Prepare the dragon for travel; We're going after Rin."

"Yessir!" Jaken rushed to the dragon and got every little detail in place. Sesshomaru soon got on as well. They took off and flew out into the unchartered skies.

OOOOOOOOO

_Lord Sesshomaru...please find me. I need help. I'm gonna die..._

Rin was running. She had no clue what so ever as to why these demons were chasing her. She had done nothing. Or was that just it? They simply were hungry as she was, and wanted to dine?

_Please forgive me...I need help...I need you..._

"NOOO!" she cried, in a now hoarse voice (she hadn't talked in a while). She came to the edge of a cliff, and it was either be eaten, or...suicide.

"Heh, heh, heh...Haven't had little girl in a while have we, brother?" asked one demon, as it slowed its pace.

"Mmmm...All nice and spiced up with fear...Can't wait..." said the second. The started slow steps toward Rin, who was now sitting; her knees failed her. She scooted back as far as she could, but the cliff's edge was right beneath her. The demons advanced, she mved back some more, but fell off the cliff.

"No! Not our dinner!"

"You idiot, she's hanging off the edge!"

"Eh?...Hm, excellent."

_Please...I need you..._

THISISTHEENDOFTHISCHAPTER

Wow, what a cliff-hanger...literally.

Super Titles: That's not funny.

Just pointing out fact, dude! I'm sorry if Fluffy-sama was a bit...OOC...But that's how I, personally, think he thinks.

WOOT! WHEW-WHEE!

Please review to your heart's content!


	4. Cliff Hanger

Soooo Sorry this took so long. Family stuff and school...Anyway.

Tada! So here it is! It's all thanx to my loyal reviewers! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Oh! And as some might think this to be _at least_ the second to last chapter, YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN!

Readers: WHAT! How can you _possibly_ make this story last any longer!

Hee, hee, hee...You'll just have to wait and see what happens in this chapter...

Chapter Four...Cliff Hanger

"Eh? Lord, what's that ahead?" asked Jaken as he pointed to a cliff. They were flying on their two-headed dragon, and were going past a range carved out over the thousands of years by oceans, wind, and other weather based conditions.

Sesshomaru looks up (he was in a fit of thinking again) and looks to were his retainer was pointing. The cliff was still far away, and Sesshomaru squinted to see. As they got closer, his eyes got wide with realization. Jaken had a questioning look at this.

"Jaken, fly towards that as fast as possible," Sesshomaru said, not taking his eyes off the cliff.

"Uh, right, sir," and Jaken did just that, not knowing what was so important. (Jaken's a little dense, ne?)

OOOOOOOOO

"Heh, heh, heh, hee," laughed the demon brothers as they advanced more on there prey hanging off the edge of the cliff. Rin started to panic when she felt their breath going down her neck. She looked up at them and saw they were bending over the cliff to grab her. One already had its grubby hand reaching for her shirt. Rin gave out a short cry, then looked down at her other option.

Get eaten, or...fall and possibly die...or fall and possibly get eaten by another demon. She didn't want to do anyone of those things, but letting go of the cliff would at least either buy her time or put her out of her misery.

One finger started to wrap around the hem of her shirt when she let go"NO!" cried the brothers in unison as their prey fell out of their sight. They straightened up and started to fight"You had a finger on her, why didn't you grab her tight enough?"

"You know you have the better reflexes! Why didn't YOU grab her?"

ZWIK!

The latter's head went flying off. The other brother was startled and was stumbling backwards to get the body off of him. He was most surprised when he ran into yet another body. He turned as his brother's corpse fell, and saw he ran into nonother than Sesshomaru, but he didn't know who he was of course. Sesshomaru was holding out Tokijin, which he used to kill the demon. The demon straightened, and faced Sesshomaru"Who are you?"

"That is not of your concern. I saw you had a young human girl with you. Where is she?" asked the sword-wielder.

"You mean my lost meal? She let go?" the demon answered.

"Let...go?" asked Sesshomaru, even though he already knew what that meant.

"Yeah, she let go of the cliff and fell. She's probably broken in two by now...What a waste of good hum-" the demon started, but his head two came off. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and turned to Jaken, who just landed with the dragon. (Sesshomaru jumped off before they officially landed)

"Jaken."

"Uh, yes, Lord?" asked the imp as he got off the dragon.

"Get ready to fly again. We're going down to the bottom of the cavern," Sesshomaru said as he got onto the dragon. Jaken was dumbfounded that he had to get back on, but snapped out after he heard the dragons taking off"Wait for meee!"

OOOOOOOOO

The pair had searched the bottom of the carvern below the cliff, but Rin's body didn't turn up. Now they were looking on ledges that were in between the cliff and cavern. Nothing yet.

Sesshomaru was practically biting his nails. He didn't show it, though.

_Where is she? I can smell her, but can't track the smell right to where she is. Why? This is even worse than finding her dead. At least that way I'd know if she was alright then bring her back to life. But this..._

"Lord Sesshomaru?" cried Jaken as he pointed to a ledge they hadn't yet checked. Ironicaly, it was about five yards under the place where Rin had been hanging. Sesshomaru looked at what was on that ledge, and gasped"Rin..."

But, she wasn't moving. She was lying down, and not moving. They flew closer and got off the dragon. There was a gash on her head from where she made contact with the ledge. She wasn't moving...

_No...Not this way...She still thinks I hate her...No..._

THISISTHEENDOFTHISCHAPTER

Bam, bam, baaam!

Is Rin alive! Find out next time!

Readers: glare You always end in a cliff hanger, but you always take forever to update! GRRRR!

AGH! No! I'll update sooner this time! I promise!

Readers: You better.

Mewl, review, pwease!


	5. Owari

Chapter Five...

(Jaken's POV)

I stared at the motionless body of that human whelp whom my master had been searching for so very desperatly. She was dead, no doubt about it. But why does the Lord look so forlorn? Could it be that... He really cares for this girl...? It would explain some things..., "Lord... Sesshomaru...?"

He didn't look at me. Instead, he stepped toward the girl's body. He knelt next to her, and layed her on her back, inspecting the wound on her head. After several uneasy minutes, he said without looking up at me, "Jaken... Would it be right to bring her back?"

Of course I was in shock. Lord Sesshomaru, asking for my opinion! What pride I would feel if the circumstances were different, "What do you mean?"

(Normal POV)

"...I mean... Would it be justified to bring her back... twice? I want to, to tell her I...," _didn't mean what I said/love her..._

"I think so...," Jaken started to feel pity for the look on his Lord's face, "I mean, if she were to die, wouldn't she be happier off knowing you didn't detest her?" Sesshomaru looked up finally with an unreadable face. And then, Jaken saw what he believed to be a ghost of a smile on his lips. That was when it happened. A small mumbling was heard, and Sesshomaru turned quickly to Rin.

Rin moved. Without help from Tenseiga.

Jaken jumped back with a surprised screech, and even Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

Rin moved her head from side to side twice, as if trying to shake pain away. Then she cracked one eyelid open, slowly. Sesshomaru moved above her to block out the light getting in her eyes. Rin opened her eyes completly and gaped at the youkai above her, "...Lord...?" her voice was raspy, as though she had been crying repeatedly. Sesshomaru felt an odd sensation in his chest. Guilt, perhaps?

Jaken stared, his eyes as big as plates. Sesshomaru hesitantly placed a hand on her wound. Hesitantly because he was so not used to showing any kind of affection, "Yes... Rin. It's me. I've come to bring you back... with us...," his voice cracked a bit. He wasn't used to this... this tone in his voice... So strange... So soft and caring...

Rin winced slightly as Sesshomaru sat her up, "Back with you...?" she whispered. It was easier on her throat. Jaken decided to prepare the dragon for Rin's body when they finally took off once more. Also because he knew his Lord too well...

"...Yes...," that tone again...!

"But... don't you... hate me...?" she looked down at her lap.

Sesshomaru blinked, "If you are referring to what I said... that day... I... I didn't mean it... It just come out incorrectly...," he was really puzzled at this tone in his voice, but he had to hold back a gasp when the next thing he said came out before he realized he said it, "I'm sorry."

He was angry with himself for the slightest of nano-seconds for stooping to such a low, but the smile on Rin's face made it worth it, "Lord Sesshy...!" she cheered, but coughed slightly.

_Lord Sesshy...?_ Sesshomaru twitched a bit, then picked Rin up with one arm (obviously...). He brought her to the dragon, where they treated the wound. And by the time they took off, Rin had fallen asleep against Seshomaru's chest.

Jaken laughed silently to himself at the look on Sesshomaru's face because of that.

And they flew off, together once more...

Owari...

Yes, the end... Or is it? Stay tuned for my next Rin x Sesshy fic, coming soon (maybe...)!

Reviews please...!


End file.
